The Bond of Friendship
by K.R. Winston
Summary: Rory, Jess, Tristan, and Logan have been best friends since middle school and they would do anything for eachother...anything..Trory
1. Meeting the gang

_Hey everyone. This is my first GG fic that I have put on the site..I've been reading on this site for quite a while and I've been writing for quite some time now also, and this is the first story that I've decided to put out there..._

_For reference...I do not own any of the characters in this story, or Gilmore Girls in itself._

_Also, I love to get reviews and feedback from you guys...so please...let me know what you think..._

_so...on with it..._

-------------------------------------------------------

Rory, Jess, Logan, and Tristan had been best friends since their first day of middle school. They were at the top of the food chain at Chilton Academy. The four friends ruled the school, and they knew it.

Jess was the rebel without a cause, the James Dean that every girl fell for. He just had that attitude, the devil-may-care sort of air about him, and he loved it. Jess was always the first to step in and break up a fight, or hell, sometimes even the first to start one, if the situation called for violence. He kept people in line, and when Jess Mariano was around you could bet nobody would mess with his friends.

Rory was the beautiful bookworm. She was brilliant and radiant all at once. Rory was something rare, something that was hard to find in a person. She had the biggest heart of anyone you could ever meet, but she also carried the most wit. She was the glue that held them all together, and the only girl Tristan had ever really loved. And everyone knew it, everyone except her.

Tristan was the cocky playboy. He was the one person that everyone in Chilton feared, more than Jess, more than Headmaster Charleston. And it wasn't that Tristan was threatening, or that he was a scary person, he was more or less, respected. He would do anything for his group of friends, and there were only two girls that he put above everything else. Rory Gilmore, and his baby sister Carrie.

Logan. Logan was the arguer. The debater. And Tristan's right hand man. He was cunning, and sneaky, and when it came to pulling pranks, he had a brilliance that no one else could compare to. Logan was the formulator, the planner, and when it all came down to it...the one they all turned to for advice.

The four of them would always be there for each other. Always have each other's backs. They always had.

-----------------------

It was a sunny Friday afternoon and Rory was standing at her locker, having a seemingly heated argument with Logan.

"It is not!" She said, shutting the door of her locker and raising an eyebrow at him.

Logan rolled his eyes. "And how would you know? Have you tested?" He asked, raising an eyebrow back at her and taking a step towards her.

"Well no..." She said. "But you cannot seriously think that!"

He nodded vigorously, trying to make his point clear. "Highlights Gilmore! Highlights!"

Rory shook her head. "Hair dye Logan! Hair dye!" She countered and he shook his head once again, as Tristan approached from behind the two of them.

"Do I want to know what you guys are debating?" He asked, leaning against Rory's locker, making her glance back over her shoulder at him.

"Huntzburger over here," she jabbed her thumb in Logan's direction. "Seems to think that, _that _is Debbie Burnett's _real_ hair color!"

Tristan shook his head, chuckling. "Not even close dude. Debbie had _brown _hair last semester, and there is no way that hair could naturally be _that_ blonde!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Well that's for backing me up Dugrey." He said, jabbing Tristan lightly in the ribs. "Just once I'd like to actually win an argument with you Ace! Just one time!" He said, turning his attention back to Rory.

She merely shrugged, happy to once again be the winner. "So, where's Jess?" She asked, turning to Tristan as the walked out of the school.

"Detention." Both Tristan and Logan answered simultaneously.

Rory laughed, shaking her head. "I should've guessed." She said, nodding lightly. "So, since Jess is temporarily busy, which one of you wants to give me a ride home?" She asked.

Tristan nodded towards his car. "I picked Logan up this morning anyway, so it's me or walking." He said.

Rory chuckled. "I think I'll go with the first choice." She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking up beside Tristan.

He glanced down. "What?" He asked and Rory gave him a pathetic looking sad smile. Tristan cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know Mary..." he started.

"Oh Tristan come on! Please!" She interrupted.

He laughed, nodding reluctantly. "All right, all right. Hop on." He said, stopping so that he could hoist her up onto his back and carry her piggyback to his car.

"I cannot believe I still do this for you. I never should've started when you sprained your ankle that week in the eighth grade." He mused, and Logan chuckled from a couple steps behind them.

"Ohh she's got you wrapped around her finger and you know it, she's got all of us." He said, winking up at Rory who smiled.

Tristan sighed. "I know it." He said, coming to a stop in front of the car, and letting Rory slide off of his back.

"Thanks for the ride Tris." She said, smiling and he nodded with a roll of his eyes.

"Anything for you Mary." He said. "Anything at all..." he trailed off, winking suggestively and Rory laughed, shaking her head at him again.

"I'm sure." She said, turning away from Tristan and to Logan. "You guys are still all staying for a movie night tonight with mom and me right?" She asked and Logan nodded.

"Hence the reason Tristan picked me up this morning." He said. "We figured we might as well just take one car, since I'm sure we'll end up crashing at your place tonight anyway, seeing as we'll probably pass out from junk food and exhaustion."

Rory nodded in agreement. "Very true. Now lets get moving. Maybe we can surprise Jess and have everything ready by the time he gets there instead of waiting for him to actually do any preparation."

Tristan laughed. "Yeah. I'm sure he'd be shocked."

Logan smiled. "I never really thought about the fact that Jess always seems to pick the movie, unless of course your mom does," he added as an afterthought. "And I guess he always goes to get the food too." He said, thinking. "Wow, what would do without that kid?"

Rory laughed. "Be forever unprepared for any and all events?" She suggested.

Tristan nodded. "That sounds about right. Come on though, we better get going if we actually plan on making it back to Stars Hollow before Jess, let alone have everything ready."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, we better go." He agreed, opening the front door for Rory, and climbing in the back himself. "And please Ace, I like the Beatles as much as the next guy, but not the same song for the full ride!" He pleaded.

Tristan chuckled from his place behind the wheel and Rory smiled evilly. "We'll see how well you behave yourself back there." She teased, and Tristan pulled out of the parking lot.


	2. Journey and Patrick Swayze

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. (Obviously)_

_Thanks for your reviews, you guys are awesome. Keep reading! Here's the next chapter for you. _

_K_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tristan pulled the car to a stop in Rory's driveway. Logan leaped out of the car as soon as it was at a stand still and Rory emerged a moment later, laughing to herself as Tristan stepped out, shutting his door and shaking his head, chuckling.

"The whole damn ride Rory!" Logan whined, gesturing erratically with his hands.

Rory smiled innocently. "I like the song." She said, shrugging.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Rory...we listened to the _same _song for like a half-hour!"

She shrugged again. "You said, not the Beatles. We did not listen to the Beatles." She defended and Logan rolled his eyes again.

"No...we listened to thirty minutes of Journey!" He shouted. "When I said not the Beatles...it was not supposed to imply that I was okay with listening to anything but the Beatles for the whole ride! Can you not just hear a song once and move on!?"

Tristan was leaning up against the car, attempting to control his laughter (and failing miserably) when Logan turned to him.

"And you are not helping!" He said, gesturing to Tristan with a wave of his hand.

"Hey, I'm a Journey fan." Tristan said, holding his hands up in defense. "I can't knock Journey."

Logan let out a sigh of agitation. "You," he said, pointing to Rory, "no longer get to choose the music selection while I'm in the vehicle!"

Rory chuckled, smiling. "Okay." She said, raising her hands, as Tristan had a moment before. "I'm sorry, are you happy now?"

"Well other than having Don't Stop Believing seared into the memory portion of my brain...I'm good, thanks." He said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Good." She said, smiling. "Let's get inside."

They walked up the porch steps and into the house, tossing their bags and jackets in the entry way as per usual.

"So what movie are we watching?" Logan asked, flopping down on the couch and closing his eyes.

Rory laughed. "No idea. This is usually Jess's area." She said, shrugging.

Tristan chuckled. "Most things to do with movie nights are Jess's area." He pointed out and Rory nodded.

"Touche. So, since we're saving both time and trouble for Jess by choosing ourselves, we better get started."

Logan nodded mutely, waving his hand in the air, motioning towards the door.

"I think that means he wants us to pick without him." Tristan suggested and Logan smiled, nodding again, his eyes remaining closed.

Rory laughed, nodding in agreement. "Okay. Let's go then, we can pick up the food on our way back from the movie store."

Tristan gestured to the door with his head. "Come on then." He said, pulling her along behind him.

In a few seconds they were walking down the streets of Stars Hollow. Tristan's arm was wrapped around Rory's shoulders and hers around his waist.

"Can I ask you something?" Rory voiced and Tristan glanced down, a curious frown covering his features.

"Yeah, sure." He said, waiting for her to continue.

"I know this sounds stupid, and I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, and that we've been over this stupid Dean thing a thousand times and you say you don't really know but..."

"Mary." Tristan said, stopping her rambling.

"Oh. Sorry. Okay. It's just...do you think I'm pretty Tris?" She asked and Tristan tilted his head to look at her in disbelief.

"Mar, you're beautiful. Not just pretty. You're so much more than pretty I can hardly even believe it." He told her, squeezing her to him a little tighter. "Why? What made you ask?"

Rory shrugged, a little sheepishly. "I don't know. I was just thinking about...well...about Dean." She said, shrugging again and Tristan shook his head.

"Rory. We've been over this. Dean was an ass. He didn't appreciate what a good thing that he had. You would be the best thing that could happen to any guy Mar. Trust me, I know." He said, muttering the last part.

"How?" She asked, hearing the muttering. "How do you know?" She pressed and he smiled lightly, running a hand through his hair.

"Because." He said. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to _me_."

Rory looked up at him, smiling. "How so?"

Tristan sighed, trying to formulate the words. "Well, I mean...think about it Rory..." He paused. "If it weren't for you, Jess and I would probably hate each other. I would probably be at some military academy by now, and Carrie would be at home with my parents alone. Carrie wouldn't know what it's like to have a big sister, because that's what she thinks of you as. And look at me...I'd be a mess without you. You mean the world to me Mary, and don't you forget that."

Rory smiled, hugging him tightly as they walked. "Thank you Tristan. And for the record..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I love you too." She said, smiling and he smirked back at her, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"You're my best friend Mary."

She nodded. "I know. And you're mine." She added.

Tristan stopped after a few more steps and opened the door to the movie store.

When they walked in Kirk was sitting behind the counter, flipping through a science magazine, cringing at some things, and laughing at others.

"Hey Kirk." Tristan said, holding up his hand in a wave.

Kirk held up a hand, putting the magazine down. "Oh, hey Tristan." He said, turning to Rory. "Hi Rory."

Rory smiled. "Hi Kirk." She said, before disappearing into the rows of older movies.

She thumbed through films until she found the one she wanted and then came out of the shelves, tossing it to Tristan, who was standing at the counter with Kirk.

"I can handle this." He said, examining the cover, and turning it over in his hand to see the pictures on the back.

"Book's better." Rory shrugged. "But I'm sure Logan and my mom will appreciate this more than a book." She said, laughing slightly.

Tristan nodded, handing the video to Kirk. "Agreed." He said, pulling out his wallet and a few dollar bills, handing them to Kirk.

"Excellent choice." Kirk nodded. "It sort of scared me a bit though." He added, almost as an afterthought.

"The Outsiders scared you?" Tristan asked, cocking an eyebrow and Kirk nodded.

"Yeah, the rumble part. When Patrick Swayze gets hit over the head." He said, thinking for a moment. "I really like Patrick Swayze." He added with a shrug and Tristan laughed.

"We all do Kirk, we all do." Rory said, humoring him before walking out.

When they got outside and away from the earshot or sight of Kirk, both Tristan and Rory broke down with laughs.

"Patrick Swayze?" Tristan asked, regaining his composure.

Rory shrugged, steadying her breathing. "Don't ask me." She said, chuckling lightly as they continued making their way to the house.

"This should be fun." Tristan said, slinging his arm around Rory again and she nodded.

"It always is." She said, smiling up at him and wrapping her own arm back around his waist as they walked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So there you are...chapter two...complete. Hope you guys liked it. Please review!! _

_K_


	3. In the beginning

_Hey guys. Thanks for your reviews. Please keep 'em coming. Here's chapter three for you..._

_K_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"No way!" Rory exclaimed. She was sitting on the couch, leaning into Tristan with her legs curled underneath her, Logan on the other side of her and Jess on the floor in front of them.

"Trust me babe! Yes way." Lorelia retorted from her place in the armchair.

"Mom, Rob Lowe is _so _much hotter than Patrick Swayze is. I mean honestly, there is no comparison!"

Lorelia shook her head. "Nope. Dirty Dancing was the prime Swayze classic and he totally beats Rob Lowe out in looks!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "You, are insane. Granted Dirty Dancing was a classic. Great movie! Don't get me wrong, but Patrick Swayze and Rob Lowe don't even come close to being comparable. I mean think "St. Elmo's Fire Rob", and then think "Dirty Dancing Patrick". Not even close Mom, not even close."

Lorelia shook her head again. "No! You can't use St. Elmo's Fire!" She said, gesturing around her wildly with her arms.

Rory sat up straighter and gestured with her own arms. "_You_ used Dirty Dancing! So it's only fair that I'm able to use St. Elmo's Fire! Even if we _were_ only going on The Outsiders, Rob Lowe wins!"

Lorelia slumped down in her chair, pouting. "Fine." She said, a defeated air coming onto her features.

Tristan chuckled as Jess shook his head. "You know that you two are insane right?" Jess asked and Rory shrugged.

"Yeah." She said simply, unfazed by the comment. "I'm tired though. We should probably get some sleep."

Logan nodded. "I am all for sleep." He said, stretching himself out fully on the sofa as Rory and Tristan stood, Tristan reaching down to pull Jess to his feet. Logan pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over himself and rolled onto his stomach.

"I guess that means Logan lays his claim on the couch." Rory said, shaking her head slightly. "Night Huntzburger." She added, ruffling his blonde hair.

Logan sighed from underneath the blanket. "Night Ace."

Jess yawned and walked over to the armchair, stretching out in it. "Dude you're gonna be cold when you wake up." Tristan said, his eyebrow raised. Jess waved a hand and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Go get him a blanket, Tris." She instructed and Tristan sighed.

"Okay." He said, walking down to the hall closet and pulling out two blankets, one for Jess, and another for himself. He threw one at Jess and it landed on him.

Tristan spread the blanket on the floor, flopping down on top of it.

Rory laughed. "Do you want a pillow or something?" She asked. Tristan shrugged, his eyes now closed. "I'll be right back." She told him and he nodded slowly, still not opening his eyes.

Rory went into her bedroom and grabbed the pillows off of her bed, along with the comforter. She walked back out into the living room and tossed one pillow at Tristan, who caught it with his eyes closed and placed it under his head. She tossed the other pillow on the floor a few feet away from him, just under Logan on the couch.

She lay down, resting her head on the pillow and pulling her comforter over her body. "Night boys." She whispered through the darkness.

Logan let out a snore, telling her that he was already fast asleep. Jess gave a grunt that sounded a little like a 'night'. And Tristan sighed, "Night Mary." He whispered and Rory smiled.

--

It must've been at least three in the morning, but Tristan was still awake. He was thinking. He was thinking about just how amazing it was that the four of them were all here, all friends. He though about the way that they were always there for each other, the times that they'd stuck up for one another. One day in particular stuck out in his mind...the day that they promised they would always be there for each other.

_They all got along then, they were all friends, but it was nothing the way it was now. Tristan walked out of the school building to see none other than Randy Lewis hitting on, or rather attempting to hit on Rory. _

_He walked a little closer, just making sure, and he could hear their voices then. _

"_Come on Gilmore, it'll be fun." Randy was saying, and he was getting a little too close_

_for Rory's obvious comfort level. _

"_I don't think so." She told him, standing her ground. _

_Randy smirked slightly and Tristan had his fists clenched at his sides by that point. He glanced up to see Jess across the schoolyard from him, watching the scene. Jess looked up, making eye contact with Tristan. There was no nod, no shake of the head, no words, just a mental agreement. _

_Randy moved closer to Rory and she pushed him back. "Nobody ever tells me no. Never." He said, leaning in to whisper something in Rory's ear that Tristan and Jess weren't able to hear. _

_Jess and Tristan made eye contact again and this time they both saw Logan, standing in between the both of them, closer to Randy and Rory than either Jess or Tristan was. The three of them looked at one another, the mental message now being passed on to Logan. _

_Rory backed away after his whisper, her eyes gaining a frightened expression. "Randy, I said no." she said, almost too softly for any of the boys to hear her. _

_Randy moved closer again and she tried to push him away, but this time he wouldn't allow it. "Do you really think you have a choice Gilmore?" He asked, the nasty smirk reappearing on his face. _

_Just as Randy opened his mouth to speak again, Logan's arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him to the ground. Tristan and Jess were barely a millisecond behind Logan as they both attacked at once. Logan rolled out of the way, pulling Rory back from the fight as Jess pulled Randy to his feet, holding him steady. _

"_You messed with the wrong girl Lewis." Jess sneered into Randy's ear as Tristan's fist made its first contact with his face. Jess released Randy and then took his turn at him. The boys fought, Logan jumping back in once he pulled Rory out of the way, and they weren't planning to stop until Randy was at least hospitalized. _

_Fortunately for Randy, another student alerted the faculty. It took six teachers to pull the three boys off of Randy Lewis, and when they finally did Randy had a broken nose and needed a good amount of stitches in his face. _

_The four boys were escorted to the headmaster's office, along with Rory. Headmaster Charleston talked with the four of them, and after explaining the situation, Randy received a week's suspension, while Jess, Tristan, and Logan were issued three days. _

_When they exited the school, Rory sat down on a stone bench in the schoolyard and the boys sat around her. Tristan to her left, Jess to her right, and Logan kneeling in front of her. _

"_Are you okay?" Logan asked, placing a hand on her knee. Rory smiled down at him, nodding slowly. _

"_Thank you." She whispered. "All of you." She said, looking at each of them in turn. _

_Jess pulled her close to him. "Did you really think that we'd let that creep hurt you?" He asked._

"_Never." Tristan said. "We would never let anything happen to you Mary." _

_Logan nodded in agreement. "Damn straight Ace. Nobody messes with you and gets away with it." He said. _

"_Not while we're around, Mary." Tristan added and Jess nodded. _

"_We got your back Ror." He said and she smiled. _

"_And I have yours." She told him. "And yours, and yours." She said, turning to both Tristan and Logan in turn. _

_They smiled. "I say we're a team." Logan suggested. "We're in this together."_

_Rory nodded in agreement. "Us against the world." She said, smiling._

_Tristan chuckled. "Or against Chilton." He said and they laughed. _

"_Yeah." Jess agreed. "I'm in." he said. _

_Logan gave a nod of his head. "Me too." _

_Rory nodded slowly. "All the way." She agreed. _

_Tristan gave his trademark smirk. "Count me in." _

_--_

Tristan smiled, thinking of the four of them back then. It was good to be here, good to be a team. Jess, Logan, and Rory were his three best friends. And Rory, was the only girl that he really ever loved, and he'd known it since the day he met her.

He rolled over, deciding that it was much too late to relive that memory as well, and attempting to drift into sleep.

--

Rory woke up the next morning to see that Logan was no longer on the couch above her head and Tristan wasn't on the ground a few feet from her.

She sat up slowly, stretching, and yawning. She stood, running her hands through her hair and walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Ace." Logan said, from his position at the table, eating a bowl of cereal and flipping through morning paper.

"Back at you Huntzburger." She said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Not bad." She complimented, taking a sip from the mug.

Logan nodded, raising his own cup in acknowledgement. "Glad you appreciate one of my many talents." He said and Rory chuckled.

"I'm sure." She said, taking a seat next to him. "Anything good?" She asked, nodding to the paper and he shook his head.

"Just the usual." He said and she nodded as Jess made his way into the kitchen.

"Where's Tristan?" He asked, taking a seat across from Logan.

"He went to Luke's to get breakfast." Logan said, folding the paper and tossing it to the middle of the table.

Jess nodded. "Well I hope he brings the good doughnuts and not just the kind with the sprinkles."

Rory mocked a hurt expression. "I like the sprinkles!" She defended.

"My point exactly." Jess muttered and Rory made a move to hit him over the head but he stopped her.

"And what is that supposed to mean Jess Mariano?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Nothing at all, Gilmore. Nothing at all." He said, feigning innocence.

Rory laughed and Logan chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sure." She said, raising an eyebrow.

Before Jess could respond the door opened. "Food!" Tristan yelled from the entryway.

"Ohh, too bad. Tristan's here, no time to explain." Jess said, vaulting himself over the chair he'd been sitting on and taking off towards the direction of Tristan's voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, there you have it ...chapter three up and finished. I didn't really like this chapter much. Not sure why, but tell me what you think. Review, review, review!!! _

_K_


	4. In over their heads

_Here's chapter four for you guys...Also, I absolutely live and strive from reviews, so to those of you who've been giving me that much needed drug that is your reviews, I greatly appreciate it! So, without further ado... _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rory stood in front of her bedroom mirror, the way she always did before a society party, twirling slowly in front of it. She was inspecting herself from every possible angle. The dress she wore was white and strapless and fell just below her knee line. It had silver and gold sparkles imbedded in the material and a bow of white silk that tied in the back.

"You look beautiful, babe." Lorelia said from her place in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"It looks okay?" Rory asked, twirling once more.

Lorelia nodded. "You are absolutely stunning. You'll knock 'em dead kiddo." she said, a smile gracing her face.

Rory grinned. "You look amazing, Mom." she said, taking in her mother's appearance. "I love the black dress."

Lorelia smiled. "Why thank you." she said, spinning around with one swift movement. "So, are Logan and Tristan being dragged by their ears to this thing as well?"

Rory nodded. "Yep. I listen to them both complain for about an hour about it this morning, both of them at once, might I add. Damn conference calling."

Lorelia chuckled. "I'm sure that it's nice to be Jess tonight. Sit at home, watch a movie, not wear a dress." she raised an eyebrow at herself in thought. "Well, I would hope that Jess wouldn't wear a dress even if he was coming. But, just comparing him to us..." she trailed off. "Never mind." she said, waving it off.

Rory nodded slowly. "Agreed. Jess catches all the breaks. Out of the eyes of society must be nice."

"I'm sure it is, but alas we are not able to sulk in our own misery here in the comfort of our home any longer. We must depart for the underworld." Lorelia said, taking Rory by the arm and leading her towards the door.

"Very true. But this underworld is much more well dressed than the way I would normally consider the underworld." Rory said, climbing into the jeep beside her mother.

When they reached the Gilmore home, Lorelia parked the jeep in a strategically placed get away area (or so she called it) and they entered the house.

"Lorelia, Rory! I'm so glad you're here!" Emily exclaimed, spotting the two of them as soon as they stepped through the front door.

"Well mother, you did tell us to come." Lorelia said, keeping her smile intact but the sarcasm remaining evident in her voice. To this, Emily merely rolled her eyes.

"Hi Grandma." Rory interjected her own greeting, reaching forward to embrace her grandmother.

"Hello Rory." Emily said, pulling back from the embrace with a smile. "You look lovely, as always." She said, and Rory smiled, muttering a thank you. "As do you Lorelia. Beautiful dress." she added and Lorelia nodded her thanks.

"Excuse me, Grandma I think I spot a friend of mine." Rory said, eyeing Logan from across the room. Emily nodded. Logan winked and motioned for her to come over to him.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Ace." Logan said as she approached him.

Rory smiled. "Why thank you. I'm glad you're here too Huntzburger." she said. "But where is your partner in crime?" she asked, glancing around the room for Tristan.

"Ahh, still being paraded around to all the up and coming businessmen and coworkers of The Great Andrew Dugrey." he informed her and she nodded in understanding.

"So he's being forced to play show dog to Daddy's colleagues." she interpreted and Logan nodded.

"Yep. And from what I saw earlier they're keeping him on a pretty tight leash until at least half way into the party." he said.

Rory nodded. "So, how did you manage to escape meaningful and enlightening conversation with _your_ father's colleagues?" she asked and Logan gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm not sure really. I guess Mitchum just didn't really feel like flaunting the future of his legacy around this evening."

Rory nodded slowly, thinking back. "Remember the first society party that we went to? Together I mean."

Logan nodded back. "How could I forget. My father and I had a pretty good screaming match that night."

--

_Rory, Logan and Tristan stood close to the bar, watching the people socialize, and gossip about one another. _

"_I hate these God damned parties." Tristan muttered, downing whatever was in his glass and closing his eyes with a sigh._

"_Me too." Logan added, leaning back against the wall._

"_Ditto." Rory agreed, nodding her head. _

_The three of them had been inseparable since the moment they found each other that night, and they weren't planning on risking separation at all._

"_Logan, there you are." Mitchum Huntzburger said, approaching the three of them. "Hello Miss Gilmore, Mr. Dugrey." _

_Tristan and Rory each nodding in response. "Mr. Huntzburger." Tristan said. _

"_Logan, come along son I'd like you to meet a few people." he said, pulling Logan from against the wall._

"_Look, not right now okay, Dad." He said, leaning back, resting against the wall again._

"_Logan, come on, don't play games with me. Let's go." Mitchum said, turning to walk back towards the crowd. _

"_Dad, no. Look, I don't want to meet anyone else, I don't want to talk to anyone else. I hate these parties. You know that I hate them and you drag me along anyway. I do not want to be social, and I definitely do not want to be social with your co-workers." Logan said, stepping off of the wall and taking a step forward, his voice raising slowly. _

"_Logan! Control your voice, son." Mitchum warned solemnly. _

"_Why?" Logan asked, the volume of his tone growing, as people around them began to turn and face the father, son duo. "So it doesn't embarrass you?" he asked, stepping even closer to his father. _

"_Logan, I am warning you. Keep your voice down." Mitchum said, his eyes blazing. _

_Logan gave a small smile of amusement. "You know that I hate this." He spat. "You know that I hate being here, I hate these people. I hate all of it. These parties are a waste of perfectly decent time that you could be doing anything else! You could be sleeping, reading, working, or God forbid, spending time with your family." _

_Mitchum shook his head gravely at Logan, his eyes now an even fiercer looking blaze than before. "We'll discuss this further at home." he said. "But for now, get out of here, go outside, cool down, and do not come back inside until you have." _

_Logan shook his head. "Fine by me." he said, heading for the door, Rory and Tristan right behind him. _

"_God Damnit I hate him!" Logan yelled once they were outside, sitting on a stone bench by a path in the garden. "He's such a jackass." _

_Rory reached out and took Logan's hand, stopping him from ranting. "Logan, your dad is an ass, okay? He is. We know that he is. I'm sorry." she said._

"_Me too Huntzburger. My dad's an ass too man, I know how it feels." Tristan said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just scared for when Carrie has to deal with all this without me." He said. _

_Logan gave a nod. "Yeah, she's gonna have it rough." He agreed. "I mean, at least I have you guys. Thank God for that. But when we're gone...It's just Carrie." _

_Tristan sighed. "Who would truly want this life for their children." _

_Rory shook her head. "Not me. That's for damn sure."_

_Tristan chuckled, nodding. _

"_Me either. I'm never going to make my kids come to these stupid parties and put up fake smiles and talk to people they don't know and will never work with or even see again." Logan said, sighing and taking a seat beside Rory._

"_At least we have each other right?" Rory asked, looking between them. Both boys smiled and Tristan nodded. _

"_Yeah. I just wish that Jess had to be here. Lucky bastard." he said and Logan and Rory laughed. _

"_I hate these God damned parties." Tristan muttered, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. _

"_Me too." Logan said, sighing loudly._

"_Ditto." Rory agreed, nodding. _

_--_

"You two are awful quiet over in this corner. If I didn't know better I'd say you were scheming something." Tristan said from behind them.

Rory turned around to face him. "We were just reminiscing about our first society party together." she said and Tristan smirked.

"Ahh yes, I remember it well. The battle of the Huntzburgers." he said and Logan gave a nod.

"Yep." he said. "It was definitely something."

"Where's Carrie tonight?" Rory asked, glancing at Tristan again.

"She's around here somewhere." he said, shrugging. "I'm surprised she hasn't found you yet. David gave her a bracelet and she can't wait to show you." he said, his face contorting a bit when he said David's name.

"Still can't accept the fact that she had a boyfriend?" Rory asked and Tristan just grimaced, shaking his head. "Tris, she's only a year and a half younger than we are."

Tristan shook his head. "Still...she's my baby sister. It just makes me wanna pound the kid's face in when I think about him even trying to kiss her." he said, his expression becoming distorted as he shook his head again, trying to rid his mind of the image.

"I agree." Logan said. "I hate that David kid."

Rory laughed. "Only because _you _like Carrie." she said.

Logan scoffed. "Oh, come on Rory. She's Tristan's sister." he said.

Rory grinned. "But you didn't deny it did you?" she asked and Logan shook his head, rolling his eyes in the process. "I'm pretty sure that means you like her Huntzburger."

Logan rolled his eyes once again. "Sure. Believe whatever you want, Ace." he said and she smirked.

"I will." she said.

Tristan leaned back against the wall with a sigh. "I just don't want her ending up with a jerk like..." he trailed off, glancing quickly at Rory.

"Like Dean?" she asked gently, reaching a hand out to touch his arm.

He nodded, not making eye contact. "Dean wasn't all in all a bad guy. He cared about me. I remember when he cared about me. He just...stopped caring I guess." She shrugged.

"Exactly." Tristan said, locking eyes with her. "He hurt you. He didn't even deserve half of you and he broke your heart Mare." He shook his head. "I hated seeing you hurt like that, and I never want Carrie to have to hurt like that."

Rory smiled softly. "So you're going to hate every guy that she dates because there's the slightest chance that one of them could be like Dean?" she asked.

Tristan shrugged. "I'm her big brother. It's my job." he said and Rory smiled, chuckling softly.

"Rory!" Came a light, and up beat voice as Carrie approached.

"Hey Carrie!" Rory said, smiling widely and enveloping the younger girl in a hug.

"I have to show you the bracelet the David got me!" she said, the excitement evident in her voice. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked, holding out her wrist for Rory to get a good look at.

"It's beautiful Carrie." she said, inspecting it. "David seems like a nice guy." She added, glancing quickly at Tristan and Logan. Tristan had that same expression on his face that he always did when he talked about David, and Logan held a look of pure apathy in his features. (Jealousy, Rory guessed.)

Carrie nodded her head in response. "He is. He's amazing, I really like him!" she said, unable to control the smile on her face.

Rory smiled back. "Good for you." she said and Carrie nodded.

"I better get back to David though. I sort of left him alone. I just wanted to come and show you." She said and Rory nodded.

"Go ahead. I'll talk to you later." she said and Carrie smiled, turning to walk off.

She turned back suddenly. "Will I see you at home Tristan?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be home." he said and she nodded back at him, before turning once more to walk away.

"She seems so happy, Tris. How can you hate the guy that's making your little sister so happy?" Rory asked and Tristan shook his head.

"It's not him per say...it's more, the whole idea of her dating in general." He said, shaking his head.

Logan was still standing there with a look of absolute disdain on his face, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath.

Rory smiled, looking up at Tristan. "Want to dance?" she asked.

Tristan smiled, nodding his head slowly. "Absolutely." he said, holding his hand out to her. She took it and he led her to the dance floor, a slow song playing as she let her arms go up to wrap around his neck.

He let his own arms fall to her waist and pull her in closer to him. "It seems like forever since I danced with you." he said, whispering the words into her ear.

His voice sent a small shiver down her spine, the way it always did when they were this close, but she didn't think much of it, as usual. "It's been a while." she admitted, letting her fingers play with the small hairs at the nape of his neck.

Anyone that saw them dancing would immediately say they were in love. And it was partly true. Tristan was in love with Rory. He always had been, and everyone was sure that Rory was in love with Tristan as well. She just didn't know it yet. But as they danced, anyone would jump to conclusions, with the smiles and the laughter, the whispering to each other, and the air they held together. It was as if neither of them knew anyone else was around.

And this...this is what Logan saw, watching his two best friends on the dance floor. He knew they were in love, Tristan knew it too. Lorelia knew it. Hell Emily and Richard had probably caught on by now. Everyone realized it but Rory.

It was obvious that she was in love with Tristan. The way she smiled at him, the way she laughed with him, the way she laughed _at _him. Even the way she just glanced in his direction showed how she felt. She just needed the curtains drawn back. But how, Logan wondered, could he draw them back for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And there you all are. Another chapter. Now all I have to say to you all is review, review, review!!! They keep me writing. I hope you enjoyed it. _

_K_


	5. Twenty Question Trivia

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. Just so you know, I will no longer be replying to individual reviews unless there is a question asked, or I feel a compelling need to reply to you. Just letting you know that I still appreciate you very much!! So keep the reviews coming. You're all awesome. So...here you are, chapter five._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tristan inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of Rory's shampoo, then sighed. The smile that graced his features for a brief second faded as the thought crossed his mind, that the girl that he was holding in his arms, that he was dancing with, swaying to the steady rhythm of the music, the girl he was in love with, was oblivious to all of it.

He pulled Rory closer to him and she smiled, glancing up to meet his eyes. The smile, however, diminished once her eyes locked to his. And her features were filled with a look of worry and concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Tristan shook his head. "Nothing." He lied, forcing a smile. "I'm fine." Rory frowned, narrowing her eyes at him. "I am." He said again.

"You sure?" She asked, her face still full of concern. "You just...you look sad."

Tristan shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Trust me."

Rory bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure?" She asked again.

He smirked. "I'm fine Mary. Trust me." He said. "You don't have to worry about it."

She nodded, leaning back into him, still unsure but letting him get by for now. "This is nice." She whispered, and she felt him nod onto her shoulder.

"Yes it is." He agreed. "As I said before, it felt like forever since I've danced with you."

Rory smiled. "I know what you mean." She said. "It really has been a long time."

For a while after that they didn't say anything. They just swayed together in rhythm with the soft, slow music. Tristan, taking comfort in just being able to hold her this close, to inhale her scent, and feel her soft breathing, if only for a little while. Rory, thumbing through the thoughts that kept crashing their way into her mind. From thoughts of what was really bothering Tristan, to how she seemed to be noticing the tingles she got when he touched her more and more frequently. But more or less, all of her thoughts seemed to occupy a common theme...Tristan Dugrey. This would definitely require a talk with Logan.

As the song ended, Tristan reluctantly let go of Rory, keeping close to her for as long as he could as the song slowly faded to it's final notes, and finally ended.

"Thanks for the dance, Tris." She said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Tristan forced a smile. "Anything for you Mar." he said, and Rory smiled back at him, nodding for him to follow her back to where Logan was standing, now occupied by Lorelia.

"We'll continue this conversation later." Lorelia said, glancing up to Tristan and Rory, before glancing back to Logan who nodded, and walking away.

"What was that about?" Rory asked, staring after her mother.

Logan shrugged, shaking his head slightly. "Ohh, you know Lorelia." He said, waving it off with a gesture of his hand.

Rory laughed lightly. "Yeah, I suppose she is a little insane."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't even pretend that you don't completely and totally follow in her footsteps."

Logan nodded in agreement. "He's right Ace, you are definitely Lorelia's daughter." He said. "Anyone could tell."

She nodded. "And proud of it." She said, smiling.

Logan laughed, draping an arm across her shoulders. "So, you ready to get out of here?" He asked.

She nodded. "I was ready to get out of here before we even walked in the door." She said, sighing loudly.

Logan and Tristan nodded. "Come on. Let's go make sure Jess isn't gettin' into too much trouble without us there to prevent it." Logan said, and Tristan scoffed.

"Don't you mean promote it?" He asked and Logan chuckled, shaking his head in mock defeat.

"Touche Tristan, touche." He said, giving Tristan a salute.

Rory laughed. "In other words...let's go." She said, pulling them each by their ties towards the door.

Rory pulled the boys over towards where Lorelia was standing. "We're gonna head out and check on Jess." She told her, releasing her grip on both boys' ties.

Lorelia nodded, glancing up at Logan quickly, obviously in light of their previous conversation. "Okay." She said, nodding. "I won't be around here for too much longer."

Rory nodded. "Okay. I'll see you at home."

Lorelia nodded back. "That you will." She said. "I love you kid."

"I love you, mom." Rory smiled, liking one arm with Tristan and the other with Logan and making her way towards the door.

--

An hour later they were all sitting at Luke's. Rory sat perched on the counter, a cup of coffee in her hand. Logan and Tristan straddled chairs, facing Rory on the counter, and Jess leaned casually against it, next to Rory.

"So, how was the shindig?" Jess asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing at each of them.

Logan sighed loudly, shaking his head. "Same as they always are." He said. "Lame. Boring. People thinking they're better than everyone else. You know the way they are."

Jess nodded. "Society sucks." He said.

"Damn straight." Tristan agreed, leaning forward and resting his arms on the chair he was sitting backwards on.

"You okay, Ace? You're kinda quiet." Logan said, cocking one eyebrow at Rory.

She smiled lazily. "I'm okay." She shrugged. "I was just thinking I guess."

"About what?" Jess asked, looking over at her.

She shrugged again. "About not wanting to grow up."

Tristan nodded, Logan sighed, and Jess shook his head and leaned back against the counter again. "It's scares the hell out of me." Jess said, not looking at anyone, just the straight-ahead. "I mean, what am I gonna do when I get out of school, and have to do something for myself? I don't know who I am, let alone who I want to be."

Logan swallowed. "It's scary shit." He agreed. "It's like they're pushing it all on us now. Like saying, you have to know now what you want for the rest of your life so it'll work out."

Tristan sighed loudly. "I don't even know what I'm gonna have for breakfast tomorrow and they expect me to know what I'm gonna be doing ten years from now?" He shook his head. "It's insane."

"Maybe nobody really knows what they're supposed to be, or what they're meant for in life. You know?" Rory said, narrowing her eyes in thought. "I mean, I want to go to Harvard, I want to be a journalist." She shrugged. "Maybe that'll change. I mean, I highly doubt it, but maybe I won't go to Harvard, maybe I won't want that anymore." She shook her head at the sheer realization of it all. "I mean, maybe I won't even be the person that I am right now when it comes around to making that decision...We never know what's gonna happen next. That's the scary part."

For a while, none of them said anything. The four of them just sat there, each lost in their own form of thought. After a while, when they realized it was so silent that you could head a pin drop, Jess decided to break in.

"Can you imagine what it would be like if we weren't together, weren't friends like this in the future?"

Rory shook her head. "No." she said, honestly. "I can't. I don't think I could even break away from you guys." She said. "I love you too much. You've always been there for me. I can't even begin to imagine my life without one of you, and especially without all of you." She paused, a frown gracing her features. "I don't think I could do it without you."

Tristan looked up, locking eyes with Rory. "You'll never have to." He said. "I mean, even if something would happen and we couldn't be in close contact, that doesn't mean we aren't still together. I mean, think about everything that's happened to us over the years. Give me one memory. The first one that pops into your head." He said, gesturing for her to think.

Rory broke out into a grin. "The time that you and Jess decided to spray paint Logan's phone number across the football field in neon orange paint, sign it Sylvia, and put "call for a good time." She said, breaking into laughter as she spoke.

Logan chuckled at the memory. "You guys are total ass holes; I got guys calling me day and night for "a good time" as you so bluntly put it."

Tristan and Jess both smirked widely. "Yeah that was pretty good." Jess said, shooting Tristan a look of amusement, which he mirrored.

Rory turned to Jess. "Okay, now you think of one." She said.

Jess frowned in thought for a minute. "Oh, okay I got one. How about the time Logan serenaded Kelly Lumberman for a full three hours on her front lawn, until her dad threatened to call the National Guard!" He said, busting into laughter at the thought of seeing Logan sing to Kelly's window.

"Shut up, Jess! I was intoxicated at the time!" Logan defended, burying his face in his hands.

Tristan smirked, widely. "But you still did it...and it was still hilarious!" He said, chuckling.

Rory grinned, attempting to suppress her laughter, but failing miserably. "He's right Huntz; it was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"Okay! Fine, laugh all you want. It's my turn." He said, thinking hard. "What about, the time we drove down to the beach for the day and Jess fell asleep on the way home and started singing songs from The Lion King in his sleep?"

Jess gave a whining noise. "Come on, I was tired, and that movie was on TV the night before. I fell asleep with it on. It's not my fault the song was burned into my brain!"

Tristan smiled. "Yeah, but you could've at least remembered a better song from that movie than Hakunamatata." He countered.

Jess shrugged. "My apologies." He said, sarcasm lacing his tone. "Next time I'll be sure to memorize better songs in my unconscious state of mind."

Rory smiled. "Good. You do that." She said, and Jess shook his head in disbelief.

"You guys all suck." He muttered under his breath and they laughed.

"But you love us for it." Rory added and Jess smiled, looking up at her.

"Absolutely." He agreed, winking at her and making them all laugh.

For a couple of minutes it was silent. They just sat there, enjoying the quiet and the company of the other three. Logan was the first to speak.

"I've got an idea." He said.

Tristan gave his infamous smirk and cocked an eyebrow. "Coming from you, Huntz. Those are scary words."

Logan let out a light chuckle, before reaching to smack Tristan over the back of the head. "Shut up Dugrey, I'm serious." He said.

Tristan nodded slowly, as if telling him he could continue.

"Let's play twenty questions."

Rory cleared her throat. "You know that's like eighty questions right. Twenty questions a piece."

Jess shook his head. "What about we just go around person by person. Like, if Logan goes first he can ask a question to whoever he wants, then Tristan asks whoever he wants and so on. Until we get up to twenty questions."

They all glanced around the room, making eye contact with each other while doing so. "Okay. Logan can start then." Rory said, crossing both legs on the counter now, making herself more comfortable.

Logan nodded, pausing to think about the question that he wanted to ask. "Okay. I got one. Rory, let's see how well you know Tristan." He said, glancing over at her. She shrugged obviously not worried about the question to come. "Who was Tristan's first girlfriend?"

Rory smirked. "Easy." She said, locking eyes with Tristan. "He's never actually had a girlfriend. He dates. He hooks up. But he's never actually claimed a girl as his girlfriend before." She said, the words rolling off her tongue with ease.

Logan gave a nod of approval before leaning back in his chair and looking to Tristan to ask the next question.

"Not bad, Mary. Not bad at all." He said, pausing to give some thought to the question he planned to ask. "Okay. Jess, what's Logan's favorite color?"

Jess smirked. "Midnight blue." He said, rolling his eyes. "Of course, Logan can't have a simple favorite color like red, green, or blue. He has to have midnight blue."

Logan shrugged. "It sounds more sophisticated. When people ask you that question you sound like you've actually given it some thought. Girls love it when you go into depth with simple questions like that." He said, and Rory chuckled.

"But you really have given this favorite color thing a lot of thought. That's what makes it funny." She said and Logan rolled his eyes. "Okay. My turn." She said. "Logan. Name Jess's favorite book."

"Oliver Twist." He said. "Simple." He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay Jess, you're up."

Jess looked at his three best friends. He caught Logan's eye briefly and picked up on the hint that he was playing this game for a reason. Jess nodded, catching on. "All right. Tristan." Jess looked to Rory. "Close your eyes." He said. Rory frowned but did as she was told. "Okay, now Tristan. What color are Rory's eyes?"

Tristan's smirk formed a smile. "Blue with touches of a silver color that frames the edges and makes them look deep." He rattled it off as if he'd been wanting to say it for ages. What Rory didn't seem to realize was the he _had _wanted to say that forever.

She opened her eyes slowly. The goose bumps that appeared on her skin fading slowly. He knew exactly what color her eyes were. Most people would've just said blue. Not Tristan. He had to make it complicated. He had to make her get that stupid confusing feeling in the pit of her stomach again.

Tristan cleared his throat and Rory met his eyes. "Well?" he said, as if daring someone to make sure he was right.

Logan looked up at Rory, studying her eyes. "He's right down to the silver." He said, nodding to Tristan.

Rory smiled, locking eyes with Tristan once more. "You gotta love a guy that pays attention to detail." She said, winking.

Tristan didn't smile. He didn't smirk. He was too caught up in his own little world in Rory's eyes.

"Earth to Tristan." Jess said, balling up a napkin and hitting him in the face with it.

Tristan snapped to attention, tearing his eyes away from Rory's. "Huh?" He said, looking at Jess, who only smirked and shook his head knowingly.

"Never mind." Rory said, laughing lightly, the goose bumps still fading.

Logan glanced up at the clock. "Holy shit!" He said, rubbing his face into his hands. "It's almost two in the morning."

Jess looked at the clock quickly and nodded, yawning at the realization that it was later than they thought. "Maybe we should pick this up some other time." He offered.

Tristan sighed, his hands running through his hair. "I'm good with that." He said. He stood and walked over to the counter. "I'll walk you home. My car's at your house anyway." He said, lifting Rory from the counter, and bringing back the goose bumps on her skin once more. Why did she feel them now, and how could she have not noticed them before.

She nodded. "Okay." She said, deciding to think about the conflicting confusion in her mind later, and just focus on getting home without falling asleep first. She hadn't realized how tired she was.

"Night Jess." She said, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ror." He replied, nodding for she and Tristan to go.

"Night Ace." Logan nodded to her and she reached over, hugging him quickly.

"Night Logan." She said, smiling softly at him.

"You're not coming?" Tristan asked, his eyebrow raised again.

Logan shook his head. "Nah. I have my car here remember we took mine from Rory's house to here."

Tristan nodded slowly in understanding. "Oh yeah." He said. "Drive safe, Huntz." He added.

Logan nodded. "Will do. Adios Mariano." He said over his shoulder.

Jess gave a grunt from his place on the stairs and Logan chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, holding the door for both Tristan and Rory before climbing into his car.

Tristan nodded, giving a wave of his hand. They walked the entire way in silence, but half way there, Rory shivered slightly in the wind. Tristan put his arms around her and lifted her. He carried her the rest of the way to her house, as she fell asleep in his arms.

Tristan walked up the stairs, saw Lorelia asleep on the couch and walked past her to Rory's bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed, removing her shoes and pulling the covers over her.

She whimpered slightly at the loss of warmth when he released her, but curled up under the covers, warm again when she hit the bed. Tristan leaned over brushing the hair away from her forehead lightly and planting a gentle kiss where the hair had been. "I love you, Mary. Sweet dreams." He whispered, pulling away with a sad smile on his face.

"I really do love you." He added, whispering it softly. "Goodnight Mary." He said, before quietly exiting her room and heading for the door.

"Thanks for bringing her back safe." Lorelia's voice stopped him and he turned to smile, matching the one on her own face. He nodded.

"Anytime Lorelia." He said and she nodded back to him.

"Goodnight Bible Boy." She said, winking. He nodded.

"Night Lorelia."

"Be careful driving this late." She said; her voice hinting worry and Tristan smirked.

"I will. Night." He said again, closing the door behind him and bounding down the steps.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Alrighty, there you go guys. It took a little longer than I expected it to but I hope you like it. Review!! I can't tell you enough times how much I love 'em! _

_K_


	6. Love and Blindness

_Okay you guys...don't shoot me I know it's been way too long. But here you go...chapter six up! Read and review, you guys are awesome!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rory sat in History class, facing the black board and writing dutifully in her notebook. Logan sat behind her, also writing, just...not his history notes.

He scrawled something down on a piece of paper and nudged Rory in the back with his pen, the signal for her to reach her hand back for the note. Rory opened her palm and he handed her the paper. She put in on top of the notes she was taking without missing a beat.

_Bored as hell back here, Ace!_

She smiled, shaking her head and began scrawling back to him.

**You could try taking notes.**

Logan grabbed the paper and scoffed, rolling his eyes, and putting his pen to the paper.

_You're insane! Me, take notes? That's like asking Einstein to play baseball instead of doing math problems...Anyhow, got a date for the spring dance?_

**Baseball is all the better that you could come up with? I'm disappointed in you Huntz. (haha)...Nope, haven't been asked yet. How about you?**

_Had a couple of offers, but I'm waiting it out. I'm thinking Maddie's gonna ask me. I think I know someone who wants to take you, though. _

**I think Maddie's planning on asking you soon. (look to your left and up two seats)...And who pray tell do you know that wants to take me?**

Logan glanced to his left and noticed that Madeline wasn't exactly focusing on her History notes. She glanced back and winked at him, blowing him a kiss. Logan nodded at her, a smirk on his face before going back to the note.

_Okay yeah, I'm thinking Maddie's gonna ask soon! ... Tristan._

**Nice nod. That was very subtle. (ha!)...What about Tristan?**

Rory handed the note back and Logan opened it on his desk. He reached for his pen just as the bell sounded and Rory turned around to face him, standing slowly and gathering her books.

"So, what about Tristan?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Logan shrugged. "You asked me who I knew that wanted to take you to the dance." he said.

Rory nodded. "And your answer was Tristan?"

"What about me?" Tristan asked, coming up behind them.

"Nothin' dude. Just talkin' about the dance. We were just wondering who you were taking." Logan said, his words flowing smoothly.

Rory gave him a suspicious look but let it go and turned to Tristan. "Yeah, so who are you taking, Tris?" she asked.

Tristan shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I haven't really given it much thought." _Liar. _The voice in his head was saying. _You know you want to ask her!_ But he didn't say that. He shook his head and shrugged again. "Jess around?"

"Nope. He picked a fight during fourth period and got suspended."

They all turned at the sound of Jess's voice. Tristan raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms to Jess.

Jess gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Okay, so that's not exactly what happened." he admitted.

Logan nodded and Rory rolled her eyes. "Obviously." she said.

"I did get in a fight fourth period though." he said.

"About what?" Tristan asked, leaning back against the locker behind him.

Jess glanced quickly at Rory and then back to Tristan and Logan. "Just a couple of jerk-offs talkin' about what was gonna happen at the dance." He didn't finish his thought but they all (including Rory) knew exactly what he was talking about.

"About me right?" Rory asked, keeping her gaze on Jess.

He nodded slowly. "Sort of." he said. "They said something about Louise too but I heard your name and the words "get laid" in the same sentence and I sort of flipped."

Rory nodded. "Don't worry about it." she said. "They can talk if they want. It's not like they'll ever get anything anyway." she said, smiling and turning to walk down the hall and towards the doors.

They walked in a clump to their cars. Tristan and Jess on either side of Rory and Logan out ahead of the group.

Tristan opened and closed his fists as they walked. And his shoulders tensed against Rory's hand when she reached up to get his attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing." he said.

Rory reached out an arm to stop him. "Don't lie, Tristan. Something's wrong. Don't you know that I can tell by now when something's bothering you?"

He sighed, nodding. "I'm not quite sure if that's a curse or if it's a blessing." he teased and she smiled lightly.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's just...I dunno." he shook his head. "Those guys are such assholes. I wish I would've been there to help Jess kick their asses."

Rory laughed, and Tristan frowned. "I really don't think it's funny Mar." he said.

Rory shook her head. "Tris, they're guys. This is Chilton. This is Hartford Society at it's cruelest. People talk. That's all it is. Just talk." she said. "Why does that bother you so much?"

"Because it's not like they're just talking about anyone Rory. They're talking about _you_. That's different. They should know better than to say shit like that about you. It just pisses me off, I guess."

Rory nodded, smirking slightly. "Because they said it or because you weren't in on the fight?" she teased.

Tristan dropped his head back and sighed. Rory laughed, pulling on the sleeve of his jacket and he followed, grabbing her around the waist and twirling her around as she continued laughing.

Logan and Jess leaned up against Jess's car. "Why is she the only one that can't see it?" Jess asked, shaking his head.

Logan chuckled. "Because she's Rory." he said.

Jess sighed. "I think that Luke can even see it and he doesn't even know that I smoke." he said.

Logan laughed. "You know Rory, though. She can see anything in the world unless it's right in front of her and practically screaming her name."

"Ohh, screaming her name. If I were you I would refrain from using that phrase when you're talking about Tristan and Rory. It conjures up some images that I really wouldn't want to see." Jess grimaced and Logan laughed before the thought hit him too and he winced.

"Yeah. I see your point. No more name screaming references." He said and Jess nodded.

"Change of subject. Did you talk to Rory about the dance yet?"

Logan shrugged. "Yes and no." he said. "I started to but I didn't really get very far. Did you talk to Tristan about asking her?"

"Yes and no." He said. "I got about as far as you did."

Logan gave a nod. "We can work on him tonight. You know Rory will say yes, so basically all we have to do is get her to start actually thinking, and hopefully she'll figure out the whole Tristan being in love with her thing for herself."

Jess nodded back. "Sounds like a plan." he said as Tristan and Rory approached, both out of breath and laughing lightly.

"You ready, Ror?" Jess asked, opening the car door for her.

"Yup." she said, kissing Tristan on the cheek and then doing the same to Logan before jumping in the passenger seat.

Jess waved to Tristan and shot a look at Logan who returned it before getting into the driver's seat. "Homeward bound." he said, putting the car into drive.

Rory immediately reached for the radio dial, tuning it to her liking, before sitting back in her seat. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Long day?" Jess asked, glancing at her.

She nodded, her eyes remaining closed. "Very." she said. "What about you?" she asked, opening her eyes to look over at him.

He nodded back. "All the days at Chilton are long."

Rory let out a breathy chuckle. "Yeah. Good point." she agreed, leaning her head back again.

"So..." Jess started, his hand tightening their grip on the wheel. "You haven't had a boyfriend in a while, Ror. Anybody new?"

She shrugged, not answering and not opening her eyes. Jess reached over and nudged her arm. "Avoidance." He said. "So there is somebody knew."

Rory opened her eyes and looked over at him. "I don't know...maybe." she admitted.

"Yeah?" Jess raised an eyebrow. "Anyone I know?"

Rory nodded. "It's sort of...I don't know...strange?"

Jess frowned, pretending he didn't know who she was talking about. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She sighed, running a hand though her long brown hair. "It's just...growing up, I never really thought about it like that. But, I mean it makes sense you know? We're so close already, and I'm just not sure what a relationship would do to what we have. It's so much more than everything already..."

"How could it get any deeper than it is?" he offered.

Rory nodded. "Yeah." she said. "I take it you know who I'm talking about."

Jess nodded. "Yeah. Me." he said, his face solemn for a minute before breaking into a smirk.

Rory reached over and hit his chest. "Don't mock me." she said, folding her arms across her chest and slumping down in the seat.

Jess laughed. "Oh come on, Rory. I'm just kidding. I know it's Tristan."

She sat for a minute without talking before nodding her head up and down slowly. "Yeah." she admitted. "It's Tristan."

Jess nodded. "I know." he said.

Rory looked up quickly, shocked. "You knew?" she asked, utterly surprised.

Jess chuckled. "Everyone knew, Ror." he said.

"You, Logan?"

Jess nodded again. "Me, Logan, your mom, your grandparents, everyone at school." he paused. "Hell, even Luke caught on."

Rory sat back, letting that sink in. "How did you all know about it?" she asked, still letting it sink into her mind.

Jess laughed again. "It just makes sense Rory. I mean, think about it. You and Tristan. It fits. Your families fit together, you're friends, and...you love each other." he shrugged. "It'll all work out, even if only for that reason. Because you love each other."

Rory smiled. "I do. I love him, Jess. And I love you, and I love Logan too."

Jess smiled back at her. "I know Ror. I love you too, and so does Logan. But it's different with you and Tristan. You love Tristan differently that you love me, and love Logan."

Rory nodded. "I know. But I love you differently than I love Logan. That doesn't mean that you and I or Logan and I are meant to be."

Jess nodded back. "That's true. But Rory, have you ever pictured yourself with me? Have you ever pictured yourself with Logan?"

She shook her head. "Well, no." she said.

"Exactly." he said. "But have you pictured yourself with Tristan?"

She nodded. "Yes." she admitted. "It doesn't seem weird to you?"

Jess shook his head. "Honestly, not at all." he said. "It seems like it was just always supposed to be that way."

Rory nodded slowly. "I guess it's something that I'm gonna have to wrap my head around tonight. This is gonna require a very long talk with my mom."

Jess laughed. "Well, I'm thinking Tristan is gonna ask you to the dance. Logan's working on how he should actually tell you how he feels. Anyways, just be prepared."

Rory nodded. "Okay." She said, sighing. "Why do you stupid boys have to be so confusing?"

"Because we're special." He said, pulling the car to a stop in her driveway. "I'll see you at Luke's later?"

"I'm sure." She said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before getting out. She waved as she closed the door and he waved back.

Rory walked up the steps of her house and dropped her bag in the living room, making her way into the kitchen where she found her mother seated at the kitchen table, a magazine and a cup of coffee in hand.

She slumped down into the chair across from Lorelia and buried her head in her arms. Lorelia looked up from the magazine she had been focusing on and at her daughter. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, leaning her head down in attempts to see Rory's face.

She sighed. "I'm confused."

"What about?" Lorelia asked, moving Rory's arms to make her look.

"Tristan." She mumbled.

Lorelia smirked, nodding her head. "What about him?"

Rory sighed again. "He's confusing."

Lorelia laughed. "I got that babe." She said. "What do you mean he's confusing?"

Rory looked up at her mother with a frown. "You'll laugh at me." She said, shaking her head.

Lorelia shook her head back. "I won't laugh. Cross my heart, double, triple, quadruple promise!"

Rory bit her bottom lip, considering whether or not she should say, but decided the only way Lorelia was going to help was if she spilled her guts. "I think...I think that I have feelings for Tristan." She blurted out. "Like, more than friendly feelings..."

Lorelia let a smile spread across her face and met her daughter's eyes. "I know." She said.

Rory groaned and let her head drop back onto the table. "How did everyone know this but me?" She muttered.

Lorelia chuckled. "Because you, my dear, are a Gilmore, and you are my daughter, and you have my genes. And that, darling, is the way that we operate. Complete and total blindness to what is right under our noses."

"I blame you for this."

Lorelia laughed again. "Nah, blame your dad. It's more fun that way."

"He's not a Gilmore." She pointed out, sitting up straighter.

Lorelia shrugged. "Eh, close enough." She said, and Rory smiled. "Come on, babe. I could use a cup of coffee right now, and I'm pretty much positive that _you_ need coffee right now."

Rory nodded her head vigorously. "Oh yeah!" She said, hopping up out of her chair. "And a talk with both you _and_ Jess would be good too. Just let me change out of this uniform."

Lorelia nodded her agreement, giving Rory a playful push into her bedroom. "Hurry yourself up babe Mommy needs coffee."

Rory smiled back over her shoulder. "Kay. One minute, promise." She said, pulling the door to her bedroom closed.

As she walked over to her dresser her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up to check the ID. "Tristan." She bit her lip, debating whether or not to answer it. She sighed, she wasn't ready for this yet. Rory pushed the button on the side to silence the ringer and set the phone back on her dresser. She would talk to Jess first, then call him back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And there you are...the **very **long awaited chapter! My apologies for the time in between updates. I'll try harder to get them to you I promise! I've just been completely swamped with school and my other work. Review, review, review!! Love you all. You're amazing! Keep reading!_

_K_


	7. Getting there

_Okay guys...First off, my apologies for the very, very long wait in between updates! I know I said I'd have one up for you guys sooner and I haven't so...please...put the guns down...don't shoot! I come bearing a new chapter! lol. Anyway...without further ado, chapter seven! Enjoy! _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rory followed her mother into Luke's. She hadn't said much since they'd started the walk from home, and this did not go unnoticed by Lorelia. She turned, facing Rory as they both seated themselves on stools at the counter.

"You okay, doll?" Lorelia asked, leaning her head to the side in question.

Rory shrugged. "I'm not sure really." She said, sighing loudly. "I just need coffee." She said. "And...Jess." She added as an after thought.

Lorelia smiled lightly at her daughter, nodding her head slowly. "Okay." She said, pushing a strand of chocolate brown hair behind Rory's ear.

They both turned to gain the attention of either Luke or Jess, and if they were lucky, both. Lorelia whistled and Luke turned, facing her with a look of question. She shook her head, disapprovingly.

"Must you question my motives?" She asked, her eyebrow arched.

Luke shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You want coffee." he said.

"You learn well, grasshopper!" Lorelia mocked, giving one slow nod.

Luke gave a deep sigh that came out as more of a growl and went to obtain the coffee, shaking his head in the process.

Rory looked up from picking at the counter top with her fingernail when she heard a noise on the stairs. She looked up, meeting Jess's eyes.

"Hey." He said, nodding his head in her direction. "Lorelia." He added, glancing to Rory's right.

"Hey, Jess." Lorelia said, accepting the cup of coffee Luke set in front of her. "Thank you." She added, nodding to Luke who nodded back, setting a second cup in front of Rory.

"Jess?" Rory asked as he walked over, leaning against the counter beside her and looking over at her.

"Very good, Ror. Glad to see you haven't forgotten my name in the last..." He paused, looking at his bare wrist as if checking the time. "About two hours."

Rory let a smile slip onto her features and shook her head. "Clever, Jess, really." She said and he smirked, shrugging.

"Anyway." He said. "What's up?"

"Could I talk to you?" She asked, standing up off the stool. Jess nodded his agreement and followed her to the door.

"Yeah." He said. "I'll be back, Luke." He added, letting the door swing shut behind him. He motioned for Rory to follow him and headed for the bridge.

When they reached the bridge, Jess sat down, letting his legs dangle over the edge. He patted the wood next to him, telling Rory to join him and she sat beside him, letting her own legs fold underneath her.

"Tristan right?" He asked, looking out over the water at the ducks, swimming along in a line.

She nodded. "Yep." She said. "Tristan."

They sat there for a while, both just thinking, about different aspects of the same situation. Rory frowned, biting down on her bottom lip in concentration. Jess swung his legs back and forth, making a rhythm with his mind. "You love him?" He asked finally.

Rory looked at him. "You know that I do, Jess. I love all..."

"No." He said, shaking his head to cut her off. "That's not what I mean, Rory. You _know_ what I mean."

She sighed, nodding. "I know." She whispered. He looked at her, his expression serious, concerned. He watched her for a while, waiting for an answer.

After a couple minutes, Rory nodded her head slowly. "I do." She said, quietly. "I think I love him." She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Then what are you so stressed about, Rory?" He asked, giving her a playful push on the shoulder. "He loves you back."

Rory bit her bottom lip, nodding.

"What?" Jess asked, leaning back and raising an eyebrow in her direction.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She said. "It just seems...I don't know...too easy."

Jess chuckled. "Rory, this has been anything but easy, trust me. You have no idea how long it's taken Logan, Lorelia, and I to get to realize that you actually have feelings for Tristan. Easy..." He said. "Has nothing to do with you and Tristan."

Rory laughed. "Thanks, Jess." She said.

He frowned. "For what?" He asked, confusion lacing his features.

She shrugged. "All of it."

He nodded his head slowly in comprehension. "It's my job, right. Best friend duties."

Rory smiled. "Well still, thank you."

"Anytime, Rory." He said. "Anytime."

They sat there for a few more minutes before Jess stood, offering her a hand up, which she gratefully accepted. "Now go call, Tristan."

"How did you,...you know what, never mind." She said. "I don't even want to ask."

Jess laughed, throwing his head back and shaking it slightly. He turned, locking his eyes on hers. "Can you handle this, or is talking on the phone too scary for you?" He asked, mocking seriousness.

Rory rolled her eyes, reaching out to smack him, but he pulled back just in time for her hand to miss his stomach. "I can do it by myself, thank you." She said, turning away and heading back to her house, pulling out her cell phone in the process.

She pressed in his number and listened to the phone ring. After three rings she heard his voice from the other end. "Hello, Mary."

She smiled. "Hey, Tris. What's up?" She asked, opening the door to her house and stepping inside.

"Ladies first, Mary." He said.

Rory chuckled, plopping herself down onto the couch and running a hand through her hair. "What's up with me?" she asked. "I'm returning _your_ phone call, Tristan."

"Whatever you say, Mary." He said, and she could hear his smirk through the phone. For a few seconds she didn't respond. "Okay." Tristan said, finally. "I give. I'll tell you why I called you."

She smiled. "Good." She said, waiting for him to continue.

"I was going to ask a favor of you."

Rory nodded. "Hmm...were you?" She asked, slowly, trying to contain the smile in her voice. "And what favor might that be?"

"Since you, as far as I know, have no date for the very, ridiculously lame school dance on Saturday, and I have no date for the aforementioned event, I was wondering if you would consider being my date."

Rory paused, letting the information that she'd already known was coming, sink into her brain. "Yes." She said. "I would be honored to be your date, Tris."

"Yeah?" He asked and she could hear the smile in his voice as she nodded.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"Good." He said. "So, what are your plans for the evening, Mary?"

Rory sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I was thinking I'd hitchhike to Chicago, get into a couple of bars, do some shots of straight vodka, get ridiculously drunk, and probably go home with some guy named Harold, who looks really good with all the alcohol floating around in my system." She said, pausing for a moment before going on. "Just kidding, I'm not sure." She said. "Probably...talk to you for a while, talk to Jess, possibly to Logan, and then go to bed. Most likely some reading will come up somewhere in there also."

Tristan laughed. "That's thoroughly predictable." He said, nodding his head. "Just make sure Harold doesn't have a wife and kids."

"Okay." She said. "I can live with that." She said. "What about you? What are your plans tonight, Tristan?"

"Talk to you for a while, then to Logan, a chapter of the Great Gatsby, and sleep." He said. "Pretty lame night."

"Eh, about like mine." She said. "Look at the bright side." She offered. "You get to talk to me."

"How right you are, Mary. My night would be a complete waste without being able to hear your voice." He teased and she laughed.

"I know. I'm so glad that I was here to save the day. But you do need to learn how to manage the bat cave by yourself one of these days, Robin."

Tristan chuckled. "Yes, Batman." He said, and she thought there could possibly be a mock salute going on in the background.

"Very good." She said. "But, I think I'm going to hang up for tonight. I still have to call Jess and maybe Logan, and I'm pretty tired already. I'll see you at school, Tris."

"Night Mary." He said. "Sleep tight."

Rory smiled, nodding. "You too Tristan. Sweet dreams." She said, pulling her cell phone away from her ear and snapping it closed, leaning back against the couch and closing her eyes. She reached back for the phone and pressed in Jess's number, holding it to her ear to wait for a response.

"You called him." Jess's voice came through the earpiece.

"I did." She confirmed.

"And?"

"We are going to the dance together on Saturday. He has no idea that I have feelings for him, and I'm almost positive that he's thinking this will just be a friend/friend date." She explained.

Jess sighed. "Well, he'll figure it out one way or another."

"I suppose he will." Rory agreed. "I hope you're right about this, Jess."

"And when have I ever not been right, Rory?"

"The time you told Logan that his tongue would not stick to that metal post. The smoke bomb disaster of 05. The orange sweater incident in the ninth grade..." She paused. "Need I go on?"

"No." He said. "That's enough. Okay, so I've been wrong a few times, but trust me on this one Rory, Tristan Dugrey is head over heels in love with you."

"You promise?" She asked.

"Cross my heart." He said.

"Okay. I'm trusting you on this one, Mariano."

"Night, Gilmore." He said.

"Night." She said, smiling and flipping her cell phone closed. She considered calling Logan then but decided that sending him a text message would be much easier.

**To: Logan**

**--goin to dance w/ Tristan--**

**To: Ace**

**--good for u, ace!--**

**To: Logan**

**--thx! goin to bed now. nite!--**

**To: Ace**

**--sweet dreams, ace!--**

Rory closed her cell phone, setting it on her bedside table and picking up _Pride and Prejudice_ for about the millionth time.

She opened it to the marker and began scanning the page for the part that she wanted to read. She settled back into her pillows and engrossed herself in the book, forgetting her surroundings and the world around her. So much so, that she didn't even notice herself fall asleep.

She woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm and hit the snooze button, rolling over and sitting up slowly, letting her feet just barely brush the carpet.

She stood up, and made her way into the bathroom, dragging her Chilton uniform along behind her.

Ten minutes later she was sitting at the kitchen table, coffee in one hand and a pop-tart in the other, waiting for Jess to come pick her up.

She sat patiently at the table until she heard the front door open.

Rory walked into the living room and met Jess in the hallway. "You ready for this?" He asked.

She sighed, shrugging and giving him a smile. "Just another day in Hell." She said. "Just one with more possible complications." She added and he laughed, nodding and letting her exit before him.

Jess opened the car door for her and then went around the hood to the other side, climbing in beside her and glancing over at her while starting the car.

"Okay." He said, leaning back in his seat. "On to the fire pits?"

Rory nodded, keeping her focus straight forward. "Bring it on." She said, chuckling and Jess smiled, nodding his head and pulling out of her driveway, Chilton bound.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And there you have it. Chapter Seven, up and finished. It wasn't as long as I would've liked it to be and I'm not sure how much I really like this chapter, but it needed to be written...so there you are. I hope you liked it...and please don't forget to provide me with my much needed review fix! Love you all! You're amazing!_

_K_


End file.
